Tell Me Where You Are
by Normal-Is-For-The-Boring
Summary: "Tell me where you are and I'll find you" Sometimes you need to make your own magic. One-Shot


**A/N: **Simple One-Shot

Name and lyrics used from the song: **Tell Me Where You Are (Acoustic) - Hit The Lights**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but I do own a red bow I wear in my hair.

* * *

><p><em>I found how to get to her now<br>__I'll whisper in her ear when she's asleep,  
><em>_And beg her to love me,  
><em>_When the morning comes she'll never know.  
><em>_'Cause right now, I think I'm on my way out.  
><em>_Yeah, I've been tying bells to window screens,  
><em>_So I can hear her leave in the morning,  
><em>_But it never helps.  
><em>_(And I'll never know)_

"We finally did it Santana. We left Lima just like you said."

"Of course Brittany. I told you, I'm not leaving without you. It's me and you."

They finally did it. Santana and Brittany had left Lima together and began their future in L.A. As promised the two stayed together after high school and even went out to find an apartment to stay in whilst the Latina studied and the dancer started her career. A pinkie promise made when they were but five years old was now being fulfilled before their very eyes.

"I love you." Brittany whispered.

_Where you like to go when you're all alone,  
><em>_And why you can't be reached,  
><em>_Does anybody know?  
><em>_You're breaking up again,  
><em>_Are you listening to anything I've said?_

"Hey this is Brittany! I haven't picked up, which is probably why you're hearing this. Leave a message." _Beep._

"Hey Brittany, this is Santana. Just calling to ask when you'll be home. I miss you."

As the months went by Brittany started gaining quite the reputation in the dancing world. She had managed to join a successful dance troupe that had her earning a comfortable living. Not enough to move them out of the apartment, but enough to sustain their bills. The only downside to this job was the fact that Brittany was often out late bonding with the other members and early morning rehearsals. Often Santana found herself home alone, missing her girlfriend.

_Tell me where you are and I'll find you.  
><em>_Tell me what it takes to see this through.  
><em>_Tell me what it takes to get to you,  
><em>_And I'll be there waiting._

"What is it hon?"

"I don't know if I can do this anymore…" Santana finally confessed. What was supposed to be a quiet night home had erupted into an emotional filled night. Everything had built up over time. Eventually the Latina couldn't take the nights alone in bed and the times she spent crying herself to sleep.

"Can't do what?"

"This relationship…" More soft sobs came out of the Latina's mouth as she tried her best to contain her raging emotions. She just couldn't take it anymore. They were supposed to be together and taking the city by storm. Instead she was alone most nights and left wondering where her girlfriend was most of the days. She had never felt more alone in her life. The only constant thing in her life was barely around.

"San…" It came out as barely a whisper. Brittany couldn't believe what she was hearing. Their relationship was solid, well so she thought. "Don't." She pleaded, "Tell me what I have to do for you to reconsider?" She'd get on her knees and beg if that's what Santana wanted. She was her everything. Life wouldn't be the same with the fiery Latina in her life. That was the one thing she could always rely on, having Santana in her life.

"I just can't…" Santana crossed her arms and turned her head, shying away from the dancer's gaze. It was something the Latina rarely did.

"Please, tell me what I have to do. Just don't do this please. I love you." Brittany begged, reaching out to cup Santana's face. She forced their gazes to meet, blue eyes filled with emotions as violent as a raging ocean staring straight into brown eyes showing emotions as strong as an earthquake. Her world was falling apart within mere seconds. The next minute of her life was the second longest one in her life.

"I just want you home…"

"I promise you won't be lonely anymore." With a breath of relief, the dancer leaned forwards and brought their lips together. She had one more chance.

_She sees through any move that I use.  
><em>_See I've been falling head over her heels,  
><em>_So when she disappears, she knows I'll be here waiting up.  
><em>_So I'll vow the moment that she leaves town,  
><em>_Yeah, I'll be hopping trains to get away and try to save face,  
><em>_But I know it's never far enough.  
><em>_(Still I'll never know)_

"Hey sweetie." Brittany pulled out a bouquet of flowers from behind her back and offered them to the obviously upset Latina.

"You promised…"

"I know. I'm sorry. Everyone wanted to go out for drinks afterwards."

"It's always them Brittany." Santana stood up from her seat and entered their bedroom before emerging with her suitcase.

"It's not like that hon. Why are you packed? Are you visiting your parents?" Brittany wasn't stupid. She had a pretty good idea why the Latina had her bags packed, but she still hoped that it wasn't for that reason.

"I'm leaving." It took everything in Santana to not break down and cry right there and then. This was by far the hardest decision she had to ever make in her life. She knew that things couldn't continue the way they were. If it did, not only would their relationship crumble but their friendship would also deteriorate. She wanted to make sure that all she had were good memories of the dancer.

"San, don't. Please I promise I'll come home more." Brittany begged, grabbing onto Santana's wrists in an attempt to stop her from leaving their apartment and their life together.

"You said that last time but nothing's changed." Despite their previous talk, things had not changed. Brittany was still barely home and Santana was left by herself most nights, crying herself to sleep only to wake up to an empty bed.

"I know and I'm sorry." Brittany was really pleading now, "It's just been crazy at work. Rehearsals are intense and it just takes up a lot of my time." She was practically a millisecond away from dropping to her knees and begging for Santana to stay, "Please." She pleaded with her eyes.

"What about those times you went out for drinks with them?" Santana looked down at the pale hand gripping onto her wrist. She wondered if Brittany let go, would she float away or would she fall through to the ground.

"I know but I'm trying to build up a connection so I can get a better job and get more money for us Santana. So I can buy you everything."

"Did you think maybe I didn't want you to buy me everything? Maybe I just wanted you here, holding me, being with me. Maybe all I wanted was just you. That's all I ever wanted Brittany, you." Santana knew they were nearing their goodbye. It was settled. When the conversation ended she would be setting Brittany free. The dancer would no longer have the burden of having to worry about a girlfriend. Santana knew this was for the best.

"Then why are you doing this? Please don't go." Brittany knew the minute their conversation ended, Santana would be leaving her for good.

"You know why. I love you Brittany S. Pierce." Santana picked up her suitcase and began wheeling it out the door.

"Please tell me what I have to do. I love you." Brittany cried after the Latina who was now about to pass the threshold that would mark the end of their relationship.

"I love you and I always will. If fate permits then maybe we'll have another chance, but now's not that time." With those final words Santana stepped over the threshold and out of Brittany's life.

That moment Brittany knew she had lost everything.

_Where you like to go when you're all alone,  
><em>_(Tell me why)  
><em>_And why you can't be reached,  
><em>_Does anybody know?  
><em>_You're breaking up again,  
><em>_Are you listening to anything I've said?_

A year passed and yet there was no word from Santana except the odd text filled with 'Happy Birthday' or 'Merry Christmas' or other holiday greetings. No matter how many times she called, the Latina would never pick up. Thousands of texts were sent and none were answered. Emails and letters were sent and again, none were answered. She didn't even know where the Latina had moved to.

"Quinn." Brittany said in a voice so low, no one would recognise her as the once bubbly teen from high school.

"Brittany." Quinn knew why Brittany was calling. It was something the dancer did every week. The three had grown up together and if anyone knew where Santana was it would be her family and of course Quinn. The dancer didn't have the courage to call the Lopez's and ask the whereabouts of their daughter. She was afraid that they would turn her away and reject her calls.

"Where is she?" It was the same question every week and it always resulted in the same answer.

"You know I can't say." It was something that Brittany had grown accustomed to but she never stopped trying. For she hoped one day the answer would be different, but for this specific day it was the same.

Her life was falling apart. She no longer danced with a fire burning within. Instead she danced like she was an empty shell, moving for the sake of moving, not because her passion drove her too. She lost her reason to dance. Santana was the one who always ignited her passion for the art. She continued to become more successful within the dancing world, but only because no one could notice that her once bright blue, expressive ocean like eyes were now a dull shade of blue that held no emotion whatsoever.

Every night she stared at the last photo taken of her and Santana. It was taken two months before that fateful night. Even then you could see the sadness plaguing the Latina's face. She wondered why she let things get too far. She wondered why she had forgotten the reason why they moved. The pinkie promise they made at the tender age at five, the promise to be together no matter what and to face the world together. If her five year old self could see her now she would be ashamed of herself.

How could she have put everything ahead of Santana when all the Latina did was be nothing but supportive. She had offers from universities all over the country, yet she chose to attend one in L.A because they knew Brittany would have a better chance pursuing dance in L.A. How could she have left Santana alone all those nights? She felt foolish for thinking that all Santana wanted was to spoiled.

Every night she could feel the loneliness that Santana felt every time the dancer was out in rehearsals or out bonding with the troupe. She now knew exactly how Santana felt.

_Tell me where you are and I'll find you.  
><em>_Tell me what it takes to see this through.  
><em>_Tell me what it takes to get to you  
><em>_And I'll be there waiting._

"Hey this is Santana Lopez. Leave a message and if I want to, I just might get back to you." _Beep._

"Hey San." Brittany said in a breathy voice, "It's me." Obviously the Latina would know it was her, "I miss you. Please tell me where you are. I can't do this without you. You're my everything Santana. Please tell me where you are so I can find you. I want to hold you and take away the pain, but most of all I want to be with you. Just you. I love you."

It was the same message she left once a month, on the same day and at the same time each time. She prayed that maybe once she'd get a call back. She never did.

_Waiting, for you to come home,  
><em>_(Don't tell me that, when alone I sat, waiting at home)  
><em>_For word you're not gone  
><em>_(Don't hold your breath, I'm not coming back, I'm already gone)  
><em>_I'm praying that you'll answer when I ask you,  
><em>_(After all we had, if you have to ask, you already know)  
><em>_That you'll answer when I ask you.  
><em>_(You already know)_

Another year went by and still no contact from Santana. Brittany was spiralling out of control and she didn't know which way was up. Wherever she went she'd mistake a brunette for the Latina. Every time she heard a slight raspy edge to someone's voice she'd stop in her tracks to see if it was her Santana. It never was.

After what seemed an eternity she finally got what she had been waiting two years for. Contact from Santana. She came home one day to find a simple letter slid under her door. She sniffed the envelope, losing herself in the smooth vanilla scent of Santana. Some things never changed.

Inside was a letter, a simple letter that held both hope and utter despair.

_Dear Brittany,_

_It's been a while? I know you've been trying to find me. I'm sorry things turned out the way they did. Sometimes life doesn't turn out the way we want it to. It's hard I know, but I know that you're strong enough to get through without me. You never needed me Brittany. Remember in high school when you ran for class president, what I said, I meant it. You are the unicorn and you're capable of making your own magic. You didn't need me to win senior president, you didn't need me to move to L.A and you didn't need me to become the successful dancer you are now. Don't you see Brittany? You've been making your own magic this whole time. I was merely watching you become the woman that you are now today. When things get tough, remember you're special and don't let anyone tell you otherwise._

_Look, I know you want to find me and want us to be together again but like I said before. If fate permits we'll have our chance. We may never have our chance again, we may be given three. _

_If you have to ask where I am, maybe you should stop contacting me. _

_You already know._

_I'll love you always Brittany. Fly with your own wings tonight._

_Santana Lopez._

Even after all these years Santana's writing had not changed. This letter was practically a make or break deal for her. Somehow she had a feeling that Santana was hinting something. This was her final chance, was this fate giving her a chance? Or was it her chance to make her own magic?

_Tell me where you are and I'll find you.  
><em>_Tell me what it takes to see this through.  
><em>_Tell me what it takes to get to you,_

"Quinn." It was the phone call Quinn was waiting for. It was like clockwork with Brittany.

"I'm going back to Lima." That wasn't what Quinn was expecting to hear.

"Why?"

"It's Santana's twenty first next week." Brittany stated firmly. Of course Quinn knew it was Santana's birthday the next week however, she couldn't understand what this had to do with anything. She could hear the excitement, nervousness and lack of confidence in the dancer's tone.

"And?"

"This is my chance."

_And I'll be there,  
><em>_I'll be there, (waiting)  
><em>_(Don't tell me that, when alone I sat, waiting at home)  
><em>_I'll be there, (waiting)  
><em>_(Don't hold your breath, I'm not coming back, I'm already gone)  
><em>_Tell me what it takes to get to you,  
><em>_(After all we had, if you have to ask, you already know)_

Brittany drove towards her destination with a newly lit flame of passion burning within her heart. She was no longer an empty shell. She was now a woman reborn with a purpose. Nothing else matter. All that was on her mind was Santana and her destination. She knew that deep down Santana wanted them to be reunited once more. Why else would she have sent that letter so close to her birthday? She finally understood the implications of the letter.

"_San!" _

"_Britty! Hurry." A five year old Santana and Brittany raced towards a tree in the old park where they spent many of their summer days playing together._

"_What's this place?" Santana had led the pair to a small secluded area where a large tree stood firmly rooted to the ground. _

"_It's our special tree. Look, my brother took me here and helped me do this." She pointed towards a small carving on the large tree trunk. Brittany finally noticed the 'Brittany and Santana forever' carved into the tree. _

_Here was where they made the pinkie promise that would carry onto their teen and young adult lives. _

"_Santana pinkie promise we'll be together forever." Brittany asked offering her pinkie to her best friend._

"_Pinkie promise." Santana recited, "We'll fight the world together no matter what. I want to make another pinkie promise." Brittany nodded and waited for the little Latina to continue, "When we're old, like when we're both twenty-one I want us to visit this tree."_

"_Ew, that's so old!" Brittany giggled, "But I'm older? How about we go on your twenty one birthday." _

"_Ok, pinkie promise. On my twenty one birthday we'll visit this tree, no matter what." The two girls linked their pinkies and giggled as they skipped away from their special tree._

There, in the distance, Brittany could see it. The old park from when she was little. She parked her car, not even caring if it was straight and swiftly locked the doors before racing towards the tree. She could vaguely remember where the tree was. Finally she reached the large tree and searched everywhere for the carving. After sixteen years the carving was still visible on the trunk. It was almost as if the tree knew they would be forever.

She looked around for the one girl who had her heart, the only girl who had the ability to light the fire of passion within her. This was her final chance and she'd do anything in her power to make sure that the last words they say to each other weren't 'goodbye'.

Standing for what seemed to be an hour she sat down and crossed her legs on the dirt. She was determined to wait things out until the very end. Today was Santana's birthday but the day was not over yet. She had a good nine hours until it was officially the next day.

The sun began to set, painting the sky and orange red. She remained seated in her spot, not daring to move even a muscle. Occasionally she'd check her watch only to sigh and wait. The orange sky had turned into a dark blue, populated with thousands of stars shining their bright light. The moon shone bright, providing her with some light to find the girl she'd been waiting for this whole time.

Eleven fifty five. Five more minutes until the day was over. Maybe she read the signs wrong. Perhaps Santana had truly meant to say goodbye for the final time in that letter. She dropped her head and looked down at her lap as she waited out the last five minutes.

_And I'll be there waiting.  
><em>_(Waiting, waiting)  
><em>_(You already know, you already know, you already know)_

Santana walked towards the special tree her and Brittany made their pinkie promise under. Eleven fifty five. She had spent majority of her twenty first birthday in bed, refusing to move from the protective covers. Her life had been a wreck since she and Brittany separated. Although she kept her grades up and kept up with school, that's all her life had been. She filled her schedule with extra classes and study sessions. Every text message she received she wanted nothing more than to reply to them, yet she knew it was for the best.

After two year it just became too hard. She needed Brittany and missed having her in her life. She just couldn't bring herself to call the dancer. After the broken promises she didn't know if they tried again would things be different.

Finally walking closer towards the tree she could make out the figure of a person sitting down on the ground with their legs crossed. Due to poor lighting she didn't realise who it was until she was only a few metres from the figure.

She opened her mouth to speak, "Brittany?" She saw the figure look up and moved their body so that they were now standing up straight.

Brittany's heart beat faster, finally hearing Santana's voice in person. She only ever heard Santana's voice through a device, whether it be her phone or speakers. The dancer took a timid step towards the Latina.

"What are you doing here?" She heard Santana ask timidly.

"Making my own magic." With that, Brittany mustered all the courage she had within her and cupped Santana's cheek in her hand before leaning forward and bringing their lips together for an earth shattering, passion filled kiss. Their bottled up emotions were released much like a tidal wave.

Everything was right in this world, Brittany knew it and Santana knew it. Tears were streaming down both girls' cheeks as they allowed themselves to physically and emotionally attach to each other.

On impulse Brittany detached their lips and said breathlessly, "Be with me. Move in with me. Marry me. Have children with me. I just want you. You'll never be alone. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **My first sad attempt at angst. As you can see, I'm not good at it. I just had to have a happy ending. Well that's off my bucket list for writing. I've done, Humour, Drama, Friendship, Angst and a 'sexy scene'. What's next? Haha.

All mistakes are mine. I legit just wrote this in like 2 hours, wasn't sure what I was doing and just winged it as I wrote it. Yes, Hit The Lights is one of my fav bands, coincidentally they're from Lima, Ohio. LOL

Hopefully you the flashback and letter didn't confuse you since they were both in italics. I didn't want to ruin the flow by putting like, "flashback" on top.

The line, "Maybe fate will give us another chance." I actually used that when I was in a similar situation and in Santana's letter, "Fly with your own wings" I'm paying homage to my friend who's getting "alis volat propriis" tattooed on her upper back, it means "she flies with her own wings"

**Review or favourite. Either way thanks for reading!**


End file.
